Never Wish Upon That Damned Star
by GreenStar13
Summary: I didn't believe them. But here I am. It's proof enough. I should've stayed in my own world. I should've kept my big mouth shut. But now, he was pissed. I guess I learned my lesson. Never call Sesshomaru a virgin. Especially in front of Inuyasha.
1. The Wish and Another World

_**Never Wish Upon That Damn Star**_

**Summary: People say that if you wish upon the first star on a night of the full moon, your wish is supposed to come true. I didn't believe a word they said. But hell did I regret that. Well... let's just say, I got my wish. Ironic, huh?**

* * *

**The Wish and Another World**

* * *

Ever since I was little, I loved (not as in obsessed over) manga and anime. Especially the manga and anime series; _Inuyasha._ I don't really know why, just do, I guess. I always wondered though; What would it be like in that story? What would I look like as an anime character? Would I be a main character with an important role? So many questions, but honestly not enough time to really find any answers. But let's just get to the point already.

I am now fourteen years old, almost fifteen as of seven days from now. School has just ended, so I have the summer to spend time reading, writing songs, and working at the local animal shelter. Or so I thought... you see, there's this guy I work with; His name is Blaine Evans. He's sixteen, thin, lean and quite attractive. A self-proclaimed Casanova. But dear God, is he an undeniable pervert. Honestly, when I reminisce on how things came to be, it really is his fault I ended up here to begin with.

Now let's look back and reflect on things of how I ended up in Feudal Japan, being pinned to the ground by a majorly pissed off Sesshomaru, shall we? You see, it all started out when Blaine and I were stuck together after work, alone, forced to lock up, that he just had to reach out and grope my ass.

"Can you hand me the keys? I'll lock up in the front if you can check out the puppies' ken-" I cut off and froze up, blinking.

Something that felt all too familiar was slowly making its way up and down my butt in a caressing manner, before it squeezed my left buttock. My right eye began to twitch as I realized EXACTLY what that something was.

_Why the little..!_

I spun around and backhanded my co-worker as hard as I could across the face. Blaine tripped over his own feet from the sudden blow to his face and crashed into a stand of flyers, sending the papers flying everywhere. A red hand print quickly began forming on his cheek. "Holy shit, damn girl, you hit hard!" Blaine yelped, beginning to rub his face and glare up at me.

"You disgusting pervert! I thought I told you to keep your hands from me!"

My face was hot with rage, my fists clenched tightly into balls of fury. There were so many occasions I had I told him to keep his lecherous actions to himself, I had lost track of the exact amount. It surely was enough though, that's for sure! But I guess I had myself to blame as well, considering I let my guard down, turning my back to him for even the slightest of moments, when I knew _exactly_ how he was. But that still didn't excuse the lewd things he did to me.

"It's not me, it's my damn hands!" Blaine protested, gathering himself up from the floor, acting as innocently as he could manage. "They yearn for the touch of a beautiful girl, such as yourself..." He trailed off teasingly, licking his lips and began leering at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Besides," Blaine continued, taking a step towards me, my instant reaction to take couple of steps back until I felt myself bump against a wall, "don't you want to get to know each other better?" He placed the palm of his hand against the wall next to my head, leaning into my face with a smirk tugging at his lips as he said under his breath, "Because I want to get know you, in more ways than one..."

A hot blush spread across my face, burning with embarrassment and growing anger as I growled darkly, "Not even if you were the last person on earth, you bastard." I brought my leg up, kneeing him right in the gut, Blaine jerking back immediately and falling to the ground clutching his abdomen in pain. I gave him no chance to recover as I chucked the keys I had held in my left hand down on his head in rage. Then I spun around on my heel and stormed off out the back door.

_That fucking sick, perverted, bastard! How dare him! _

I flung the back door to the building open and slammed it shut behind me, then stomped out to the grass area where we brought the dogs out on sunny days to get some exercise. I sat down in my usual spot, the bottom step of the patio stairs, and yanked my name tag off the corner of my shirt and threw it as far as I could, losing it in the dark.

This was my favorite shirt; a forest green shirt with a slightly plunging neckline, which now had a tear on the corner of my right shoulder. I pulled my skinny jean clad legs up to my chest, hugging them tightly as my eyes drifted down to my converses.

With my chin rested on my knees, I began wishing that Blaine would be unconscious when I went back inside. I smirked bitterly, imagining him sprawled out on the floor, a red bump visible between his eyebrows.

"Serves him right..." I muttered under my breath.

It was funny how he was exactly like a certain monk in one of my manga series.

_I bet Blaine puts Miroku to shame, being as he's more persistent and sick minded._

I looked up, and for the first time in ages, gazed at the very faded sunset and searched for the first star in the golden gray sky. A dim memory of my mother telling me that the first star in the night sky was my special guardian angel arose, remembering how she had told me if I ever felt alone or was in trouble, just to ask of its help and I would receive it. And that if you saw the first star in the night sky and made a wish upon it, your wish would come true. I thought it was ridiculous, and didn't ever believe her.

Now, I wish I had.

I still missed her so very much. It only seemed like yesterday she was well and alive, smiling warmly and lovingly down on me as she tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead goodnight.

I sighed.

Her, my father, and little sister had all been killed in a car accident four years ago. My older brother, Bram, and I were the only survivors. Our parents had jumped to us and wrapped themselves around us, protecting our bodies with theirs', which had ultimately saved us. Bram had suffered from a number of burns and broken bones, but nothing too serious to where it left any reminders. My younger sister on the other hand, had been less fortunate. She had inhaled so much toxic gasoline filled smoke, as well as suffered from fatal injuries. Being so young, she didn't have enough strength to fight against death's hold on her and had died on the way to the hospital.

I though had escaped the accident, completely unscathed, still a tremendous weighing mystery on me. I could almost vividly remember the excruciating pain of something sharp piercing one of my lungs and the suffocating feeling of blood blocking my airways. I had felt many cuts, gashes and bruises form on my body, but all I had to prove from it were already long healed scars.

I never did get an explanation.

Weeks later, after having mourned the loss of my family and the comatose state my only surviving sibling was in, I began to hear odd things. The soft sound of a flute playing a lamentation could be heard wherever I went, and only ceased when Bram awoke. Being as he had just become eighteen only days before the crash, he had taken custody over me as my guardian.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of those awful memories before tears began to spill from my eyes. There was no point in grieving over what I could no longer fix nor change.

I searched the sky with my eyes, finally coming across the only star within my sight. The first star of the night of a crescent moon. I sighed, shaking my head slowly and closed my eyes for a moment.

_I can't believe I'm wishing on something this, but here goes nothing..._

"Star light, star bright, the first Star I see tonight," I whispered softly, blushing at the ridiculousness of my actions, "I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish, I wish tonight." I squeezed my eyes closed even tighter, and very quietly said in my mind, _I wish I could leave this_ _world behind and become a part of the story Inuyasha..._ I slowly opened my eyes and sighed to myself for wishing for such a stupid and impossible thing.

I unlocked my hands from around my knees and stood up. "Not that anything I wish for ever comes true..." I mumbled doubtfully and sadly, turning my back to grass area. As I began to place my foot upon the middle step on the staircase of the patio, a sudden large gust of wind seemed to reach out and jerk me back.

"What the..." I gasped, struggling in vain against the torrents of wind as I felt myself lifted off the ground and thrust backwards towards a fuchsia colored spiralling vortex, that seemed to have had appeared from out of nowhere.

"_So you have wished it, _

_so it will be, _

_a wish for a world full of danger let free, _

_of demons and battles for the Shikon Jewel, _

_to rain in a true flight, nevermore, _

_your journey, young Raven, has only just began..."_

A vaguely familiar woman's voice rang around me, carrying me off further into the unknown. I twisted through what seemed like endless whirlpools of light, unaware that my body was slowly, but surely, changing. My heart beat faster as everything kept growing brighter and brighter until it was too much for my eyes to handle and I began to grow dizzy and lethargic, yet so... animated inside. There was no other way to describe it this mind blowing feeling.

_I blame you, Blaine..._ My thoughts trailed off into nothingness behind me, as everything around me began to grow dark, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a single crisp leaf floating down from a tree above me.

* * *

**My first chapter of my first story, I'm really excited, but take it easy on, this is my first story so reviews to tell me how I did are appreciated. And if anyone figure it out, I poked a joke at my character's name, which is Raven, through a hint towards Edgar Allan Poe's poem 'The Raven' at the end.**


	2. Ninja Attack and Short Demons

**Since I didn't get to in the first chapter, I would like to say that I do not own any of this, except the teenage girl who has yet to be named, unless you read my bottom note on the first chapter, and to add a disclaimer to this story now. Sorry chapter 1 was so short. This one will be too, but I'm going to try to make later chapters longer and more vivid in detail and work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Ninja Attacks and Short Demons**

* * *

"Holy crap what happened?" I gasped, my eyes popping open as I very suddenly snapped awake. My vision was impaired by dizziness at first, but slowly it began to come to.

My fingers curled around something soft and cool beneath my fingers.

_Grass? _I thought, now quite confused. As I recall, I had been on the patio stairs, not on the grass... Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; what had happened back there. I remembered last being unexpectedly sucked into a bright spiralling tunnel of light, then I thought back even further about why I had been...

_Oh dear God! Of course, I-_

My thought was cut short as I quickly snapped up from the position I had woken up in and almost immediately regretted my carelessness as I bashed my face straight into a branch that had been hanging over me.

"Ow..." I groaned in annoyance, wondering why I seemed to be cursed with such bad luck when it came to nature.

"Neglection to common sense only ever seems to succeed in me ending up getting hit in the face by something..." I muttered in irritation, remembering my brother's telltale words he had a tendency to say to me when my bad luck arose.

_How convenient that a tree branch would just happen to be in the one place I was most likely to hit my face into it... _

I rubbed my aching nose before shaking the pain off and picking myself up off of the grassy ground. I made sure to be careful this time though, mainly because I didn't feel like running into anymore tree branches from hell. I dusted myself off, then for the first time, took in my surroundings.

I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth in pure shock immediately.

_W-What..? How am I... Where the hell am I?.. _

I couldn't believe it! I was wrong earlier, my wish _had_ indeed come true. But how, and for what reason? Regardless though, I was here; I was in Feudal Japan.

Well, more or less.

I'm pretty sure that the _real_ Feudal Japan wasn't an animated world with demons running around in it.

_Wait a minute.. If this place is animated, then that must mean..._

I looked around frantically and quickly spotted a small puddle of water a few feet away from me and I immediately scrambled over to it, kneeling down on the ground. I wasn't sure whether I should have been shocked, surprised or overwhelmed with excitement and joy.

_I..I-I'm...animated... _

Bright celadon green eyes gazed back at me from the puddle, a mirror reflection so similar to the way I was sure I always looked. I blushed slightly, a little tinge of pink spreading across my freckled cheeks. My long hair, the exact color of dark chocolate, once pulled back in a ponytail, now hung carelessly down to the middle of my back in thick, flowing waves. A bit of a fringe lining my forehead, which had been pinned up with a silver crescent moon and star burette, fell lightly over my eyes, which surprisingly didn't irritate me as it normally did. My skin was still as pale as it had always been, the only difference was the way my skin seemed so flawless and creamy, something it had never been before.

I looked down at my hands, noticing my burette had fallen on the ground, most likely when I had scrambled to see my reflection, and sighed. My mother had given me this burette when I was little and told me to always keep it close to my heart. The memory made me think of my brother, my world, and my home.

What if I never got back home? More importantly, how would I get back home if presented with the opportunity? Maybe I could make this my home... My eyes suddenly widened as I realized something. "Holy crap!" I whispered anxiously, "Who will feed my pet goldfish?"

I knew Bram would forget to do it, so what the hell was I supposed to think? This was my seventh pet goldfish, my bad luck had killed the other ones, I didn't need yet _another _dead pet on my hands.

My moment of self-pitying was soon interrupted by the sound of voices and footsteps close by. I all but stopped breathing as my eyes widened in fear, knowing what this world was capable of, and I quickly scanned the ground for a rock or something I could use to defend myself if need be.

I didn't feel like dying the first five minutes in this world, if whomever it was turned out to be a threat.

I ended up picking up a hard, sharp-edged rock next to a tree and then stumbled to my feet as quietly as I could and crouched behind a thick tree trunk. I strained to hear what was being said, and fortunately made out a few words.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like we even _need _his help! In fact, we're better off without that arrogant bastard holding us down, so there!"

"Inuyasha!"

I blinked in surprise, not really having expected the first people I would come across in this world to be the main protagonists. Then an idea so very wonderful and ridiculous hit me like a bitch slap to the face.

Quickly looking around to make sure I wasn't being spied on from any unknown places, I began to crawl quietly on my hands and knees through the under brush, snickering evilly in my mind.

_This is gonna be good..._

I listened intently as the voices grew closer and closer until I could pin point exactly where each individual voice was coming from. I then crouched down and waited, counting down in my head as the voice of the person I was targeting got closer and closer until...

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

_NOW!_

Like the ninja I most certainly am, I pounced from my clever hiding spot, latching onto the back of the person I had waited to do this to for so long.

Caught off guard, my victim let out a string of cuss words, trying to detach me from yanking on their long silver hair. "Ahhhhh, crazy person, get it OFF!" I laughed maniacly, eventually knocking said person face flat into the ground and then I did what I had wished to be able to do for a several years now; I gently and childishly groped the pair of ears attached to the person I was sitting on's head, squealing in delight at how soft the were. I then detached myself from the person's back and sprinted off, yelling in triumph as I went, "YES! They ARE as soft as I thought they'd be!"

Said person I had just assaulted raised their head from the ground, blinking and staring after where I had run off in bewilderment and confusion. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" A black-haired teenage girl cried worriedly as she kneeled down next to her comrade, while the other three of the group snickered and giggled at their friend's expense. "Inuyasha just got beat up by a girl, hahahaha!" A small red-haired child taunted as he fell over on the ground in a fit of laughter, promptly getting hit over the head by the person he had just been teasing.

I ducked behind a tree and leaned against the bark, my hand over my mouth to cover any laughter that bubbled from my lips.

_I can't believe I just did that!_ _But oh, haha, it was most definitely worth it!_

As I calmed down, I seemed to somehow fail at noticing the small demon clutching some pieces of wood and twigs in its arms, staring at me from a few feet away. "Who are you, impertinent girl, and what business do you have here?" A shrill, accusing voice yelled at me, causing my eyes to snap open and my hand to drop from my mouth in shock as I pointed in surprise at the creäture that had just shrieked at me.

"Ahhh, creepy short demon thingy!" I yelled back, instinctively backing up hastily, forgetting the tree behind my back, as I smacked my head roughly against the bark. The hit sent a sharp wave of pain through my head, everything beginning to grow blurry and spin around, then faded away into a familiar blackness.

* * *

**I can't wait to write chapter three, I have a feeling it will be better than this one. See you next time, please review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	3. Rin and Love Songs

**Okay, I really was sooo very excited to write this chapter, and I added as much funny and general information about my odd character as I could. I had fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it as well. Now that I've gotten the chance to revise the first three chapters, still working on the others until I get to around chapter 12, I feel a bit better that I can change the way I used to write for the better now that I've grown not only in maturity and age, but in my style of writing and quality. Hopefully that can be something that you readers can agree on if you see how it's begun to grow and form a bit more nicely. If not, oh well, I'm not going to be losing any sleep over it, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Rin and Love Songs**

* * *

"Is she going to be alright, Master Jaken?"

An irritated sigh answered the young girl's question. "For the last time, yes, she is. Now stop asking me so many questions, Rin. She shouldn't even still be here. Oh, how I hope Lord Sesshomaru isn't too mad about this when he returns..."

Yet another sigh was heard, as well as someone shuffling next to my head.

_Voices? Why am I hearing voices?_

Then I remembered the last thing that had happened before I had knocked myself out.

Yep, I knocked myself out.

I tend to do that quite a lot, hopefully it won't happen so much in this world as it does back home. _Oh yeah, that's right; Before I knocked myself out, I assaulted Inuyasha and meet Jaken after my epic escape..._

I figured it was time I found out where I was and what had happened to me while I had been out cold, as my eyelids slowly fluttered open.

Standing over me in a frantic worried state, although it was most definitely about my well-being, was the same creepy looking toad demon with sickly green skin from before. Suddenly, large brown eyes blocked my vision as the peeped into my face, curiosity shining brightly in them. "Look Master Jaken! She's awake!" The owner of the big brown eyes exclaimed, looking over to the still panicky demon. I blinked; it was a little girl, with long black hair and a small ponytail sticking out of the side of her head in a childish fashion. When she turned back to stare down at me, she smiled brightly, a small giggle escaping her lips, as her big bright eyes filled with awe and wonder.

"Hi there! My name's Rin. What's your's, pretty lady?" For a moment, I couldn't find the words to answer with. My head ached like crazy! I should have known it was just cute little Rin and the ever so annoying Jaken I had heard from my pitiful hiding place.

In case you're wondering, 'How come she doesn't react better because she's right in front of Rin and Jaken?' Well on the inside, my inner is screaming and jumping with joy, but I'm going to hide that so I won't freak them out. I had to stay inconspicuous.

But wait... If Rin and Jaken were here, then where was the gentle, sweet third member of their party? **(Note the sarcasm in my voice) **Out of all the characters in Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pissed me off the most. I mean, come on! You don't act that way to people in general, let alone the last of your family! I've always hated pompous jerks who think they're above everyone else for some stupid reason. And in my opinion, no one should be that hot. It's totally criminal. Well, to some relief, he wasn't around. At least that I could _see_ anyway... With stalker skills like his, he could be in a tree reading my very thoughts at this moment and I wouldn't know a things.

_Wait, what..? AH, GET OUT OF MY HEAD, CRAZY MAN DOG!_

After calming myself down, I sighed and sat up. Looking around, I could see I was in a clearing, shrouded with giant trees everywhere. The sound of trickling water alerted me to the fact that there must be a river nearby.

_Duh, Captain Obvious, where'd you come up with THAT idea?_

Rin was staring at me, an eyebrow raised in slight confusion. And as for Jaken, well... he looked like he just wanted me to be gone already. "Are you alright, Miss? Do you need anything, like water or..." She trailed off, her attention captured by a white butterfly.

I shook my head, smiling awkwardly. "Oh no, I'm fine, I assure you. I knock myself out all the time, haha, nothing to worry about." Rin smiled with happiness, lightly clapping her small hands together. "She finally spoke, Master Jaken! Ohhh! What's your name? How old are you? Where did you get such strange clothes? Do you like flowers?" She erupted with a million questions as Jaken rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, before waddling away, clearly not having any interest in Rin's stream of questions.

I blinked, quickly putting my hands up to silence the overly enthusiastic girl. "Whoah, hold on there! In order; My name's Raven, nice to meet you, Rin, I'm fourteen years old, almost fifteen, and I always wear clothes like this, so I don't know what you're smoking, and yes I am particular to nature, especially flowers, except that nature hates me." I said, working up a sweet smile, while on the inside I was sweatdropping.

_Holy crap, that_ _kid's got energetic aura absolutely SEEPING from her! Wait a minute; how come I can sense aura? I couldn't do that before! This world is so weird... What next, am I going to get attacked by the Band of Seven or- You know what? Scratch that last part out. I don't feel like letting my bad_ _luck get me again by reviving the Band of Seven to come after me..._

A bright smile lit up Rin's face and she exclaimed happily, "So, what's your most favorite thing to do in the whole world? Mine is to spend time with Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru!" She smelled a flower she held in her hand, closing her eyes and takin in the sweet scent as she did, making me smile fondly. I could already tell I was going to really like this kid.

Now I see why Sesshomaru keeps her around with his group. Who, in their right mind, could resist her soft, adorable charm?

"And as to your earlier question, yes, I like flowers. Especially gardenias. My mother used to grow them outside my bedroom window and would leave my window open, just so the breeze could carry in the traveling scent of the flowers. But they're a rare type of flower, so I doubt I'll see any here." I said, a hint of sadness edged behind my otherwise happy voice.

Rin's eyes widened and she made an awed noise. "Those are very pretty! Rin has only seen a couple ever, but their scent is heavenly. Is it your flower?" I blinked and stared at the girl, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

She simply smiled, brushing a bit of her hair off her face. "I think everyone has a flower that is their flower. It represents them by the way they look and act. A gardenia is a very pretty flower and a rare one at that, and you're pretty and I haven't ever seen anyone with hair color and eye color like your's before, so that makes you rare. Besides," she said in a playful way as she jumped up from the ground and extended a hand down to me, "I'm sure you're pale enough to be one."

She giggled as a twitch formed over my left eye and I mumbled, "Thanks, Rin, but I don't really compare to a gardenia. I'm not nearly as strikingly beautiful as one. But I appreciate the attempted compliment and witty comment." I took her small hand and she helped me stand slowly, which, to my relief, helped my headache finally subsided.

"And as for the thing I love to do the most, I love singing. It's always been a passion of mine for as long as I can remember..." I trailed off, a frown making its way to my face.

Rin brightened up at this comment, not seeming to notice the frown marring my features. "Will you sing for me, Lady Raven? Please!"

"Well..." I mumbled, looking down at my feet and blushed slightly, "I'm sort of shy about my singing and..." I trailed off as I saw disappointment begin to gather in her warm brown eyes and her head dropped a little, making my heart twinge with guilt. "Oh alright, but just for you, not for your creepy little green friend who ditched us as soon as I woke up."

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, letting the cool breeze be the only thing I was focused on. After pondering which song to sing, I finally decided on _Together Again _by Evanescence.

_"Never thought that I'd be leaving you today, _

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way, _

_So wide the world, _

_Can love remember how to get me home to you? _

_Someday... _

_We'll be together again, _

_All just a dream in the end, _

_We'll be together again. _

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind, _

_Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find? _

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness collide, _

_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind. _

_We'll be together again,_

_All just a dream in the end..." _

As the song slowly came to an end, I felt the gentle rush of a content light-headedness that I always seemed to get once completing a song, and sighed dreamily. Rin breathed in awe and smiled brightly whilst clapping her small hands together in applause, causing a coy smile to tug at my lips.

But too soon the light, airy feeling wore off as a strong, powerful aura seemed to sweep over the entire clearing at that moment, making my yet again wonder why it was I could feel each aura from every life being as I was almost overwhelmed with a new flood of senses. Rin's eyes widened before she suddenly grinned happily and began waving excitedly to someone behind me, that someone whom I had already guessed when I heard her exclaim, "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!"

A feeling of anxiety and loose nerves swept over me. I slowly turned around to come only three feet with the _Inuyasha _character whom I had hoped I wouldn't have the awkward dread of meeting so early on upon my arrival. Deep down, my inner fangirl was drooling and squealing loud enough to rival my peppy best friend, Brittney, when we walked back from gym class and passed the boy's lockers while they were dressing out. A sound that made me clench my teeth and want to punch her in one of her boobs every time, so it was no surprise when I winced and gave off a look that easily be misconstrued with one of severe constipation.

It was almost as if I could _feel _the icy gaze and slight raise of a delicate, yes, delicate, silver eyebrow st my expression, one of which I had anticipated, but that still didn't make my situation any better as I silenced the disconcerting noise of my pink haired friend in the back of my subconscious and straightened at my posture and softened my facial features. I wish the same could have been said for my eyes, which were still glimmering with my well-known psychopathic tendencies.

_All of which I know Inuyasha's ears won't be forgetting anytime soon, hehe..._

"And exactly who are you, human?" I heard Sesshomaru ask, snapping me out of my creeper thoughts, due to how his voice was low with blunt suspicion that made me almost flinch at the coldness similar to that of ice, unhidden beneath every word.

I shuddered and gulped, then collected my nerves and set my jaw firmly then looked up and meet a pair of clear, amber-colored eyes dead on.

"Raven, it's nice to finally meet you, Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Well, how was that? Kinda corny with the singing bit, but Raven's singing and this song will play a key role later in the story. Either way, I just felt the urge to add my really only friend into this story, being as I know she will never be reading this still ongoing process of a story, much to my disappointment and relief. I plan on using her as a constant example of loud, adorable, yet highly insane, friend type for Raven to poke affectionate jokes at. Anyway, make sure to review and tell me what you think, because I sure as hell don't know what you people think of my writing. Or do I..? Lol, GreenStar13 out! ;D**


	4. Edward's Wrath and Smartasses

**Okay, so last chapter was a little short. Well this one's gonna make you cry, laugh, dance, or whatever it is that you people do. I worked practically FOREVER on making the characters stay in character, but there might be a bit of OC in this one. Oh yah and I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Raven, of course.**

**Chapter 4**

I gulped.

Wow, he sure is... feminine looking...

_Trying...not...to...laugh... __**Come on Raven, don't just stand there!**_ _Huh? When did you get here, Inner?_

Yes, that's right. I have an Inner.

His name is Edward.

Yes, I know, Inners are supposed to be the same gender as you and not have names, but this one is in fact a guy named Edward. Named that mainly because he is annoying and gets into my deepest darkest thoughts and makes me say stuff by intimidating me with his awesome, yet constipated looking glare. How Edward's family put up with him in Twilight, I'll never know.

_**Ehem! Need I remind you that an extremely gorgeous- I mean, dangerous dog demon is standing in front of you? **_Oh yeah, and my inner is also gay.

But he's in denial.

_**I am not! **_

_Are to! _

_**Am not! **_

_Are to! _

_**Okay, look this is ridiculous, let's just continue with the story, got it? **_

_Fine... But you're still gay. __**Pay attention! **_"Uhm... Hi there. Uhm... I, my name is uhm... _Oh crap! How can I forget my_ _own name? __**Simple. You're an idiot. Let me do the talking, honey, before he gets bored and kills you.**_

But before Edward could speak, I heard, "Jaken, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru said, sounding completely disinterested.

Jaken jumped like he had been tazored at the sound of his name. "Lord Sesshomaru! I...it...i-it was Rin's doing! She found the girl lying unconsious underneath a tree, and insisted on caring for her, oh, but I was againest it from the beginning my lord. I mean, look at her unusual clothes and her odd hair and eye color! She could be a demon that was out to ty to kill you for all we know and-"

Jaken was silenced from his rant by a deathly cold stare from Sesshomaru.

_**Whoah! That stare could knock even the bravest out!**_ _Thanks for the information Captain Inner Obvious..._ _**Hey, I'm just pointing out that you, the most angelic and gentle being in the world, not, shouldn't say anything insulting or stupid, that's all... **__I'll be sure to remember that in the future. Now get out of my head!_ _**Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you...**_

"I want her gone when I return, no exceptions." Sesshomaru said coldly, then turned around, and simply walked off.

I blinked. Wow... That was a tad harsh...

I felt a tap on my arm, and I looked down into a pair of sad brown eyes. I bit my lip. _Damn! _Those eyes really got to me! _Curse her cuteness... _I smiled at Rin and whispered softly, "Don't worry, I'll be back. I always come back..." I innerly giggled evily and started to go after Sesshomaru.

_Now which way did he go?_ I saw him a ways up, not seeming to really care all to much about how fast he was going. I caught up to him quickly.

"Hey! Could you hold on a sec? I've got something I wanna ask you!" He ignored me and continued walking. I sighed and moved in front of him, blocking his pathway. He stopped and stared down at me. "Move, before I lop your head off." He threatened. I jerked my chin up arrogantly and crossed my arms.

"No, I won't. Not until you listen to what I have to say." I said boldly.

His eyes narrowed. "Why should I?" He asked coldly.

I held my ground, even though my instincts were screaming to run for my freaking life. "Because I asked you nicely to. I didn't have to, you know." He made what looked like a slight smirk, and attempted to push me aside and walk around me, but I followed his steps. He frowned. "Such a bold gesture, for a weak , pathetic human. Do you not know who I am?" I shook my head, lying, of course. I knew exactly who he was. Who could forget him? He'd made me laugh for two years at how miserable he made Inuyasha.

"I won't know until you tell me."

He turned away and continued walking. This time though, I let him by. "Sesshomaru." He said quietly as he passed me. I smiled inwardly, thinking, _Well ...that's a start... Now to persuade him to let me stick around with him and his group. I sure don't feel like hunting Inuyasha and his friends down... _

I caught up with him. "By the way, my name's Raven." He side glanced at me for a split second, then turned away. I sighed, looking down.

_Ugh! I'm a mess! _My pants were grass stained at the knees and I had some dirt on the front of my shirt, and probably the back, as well. There was twigs and various types of leaves and grass stuck in my hair, also. I brushed the front of myself off, combing my fingers through my hair, then shaking it.

As I was brushing the hair away from my eyes, I caught a brief glimpse of Sesshomaru watching me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled to myself, a slight blush spreading on my freakled cheeks.

"So about what I wanted to ask you, do you think, uhm, I don't know, I could travel with you?" I looked up through my eyelashes, with my puppy dog eyes on.

His eyes narrowed, and he didn't say anything. I sighed, crossing my arms, once more. "So much for normal, pleasent conversation..." I mumbled to myself.

"Still following me, I see."

It wasn't a question. More like a smart ass remark.

I rolled my eyes.

"You say that like you expect nothing less fom me. I'm not some hiped up, overly enthusiatic golden retriever who follows around any random person, like they're their master. I simply don't know why the hell I'm here, and my memory is a little blurry on how I came to be here anyway. I just need someone to follow, so I don't end up walking off a cliff like the klutz I am. So I'm asking you nicely, can I PLEASE stick around with you for awhile? I promise not to get in the way." I folded my hands and batted my eyelashes innocently.

_**You look like a complete idiot... **__Grrrrr! I thought I told you to get out of my head, Edward! _

I felt him smirk.

_**And that's where your little 'banishment' of me was contradicted. I am you, I never go away. Looks like you're stuck with me. Forever... **_

Mentally, I fell down to my knees and threw my hands up to the sky and cried to the heavens, _"NOOOO!" _

**Might have been a little weird, but come on. It's a humor story, right? We'll have to see what Sesshy's answer is in the next chapter. Review and kick your dog! ^^ (My cat is holding me at gunpoint and forced me to say that. Help! Somebody call the ASPCA!)**


	5. Instincts and A Chance

**Okay, so here's chapter 5. Amazingly, it was very difficult to figure out how to write this chapter. If it sucks, please, tell me. I need to know. But if anyone's to blame, it's Edward. The dusche...**

**Edward: What did you call me?**

**Me: You heard me! And you are a ass!**

**Edward: *smirk* You say that, yet your thoughts tell me different...**

**Me: *growl & face turns red* STOP READING MY MIND, DAMN-IT!**

**Edward: Make me^^**

**Me: *evil grin & pulls out roll of duct tape & Paris Hilton album***

**Edward: *sweat-drop & backs away slowly* Hon, you wouldn't want to do that to me! I'm your friend!**

**Me: My friends don't sparkle... AHHHHH! *lung at him***

**(Hour later...) *hes duct taped to a chair, while I have earplugs in, he's forced to listened to Paris Hilton***

**Edward: NOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! IT BURNS! DX**

**Me: *smirk* I do not own any of the characters in this following story. Except Raven. Enjoy!^^**

**Chapter 5**

I nervously rubbed the back of my head, smiling crookedly.

He raised an eyebrow.

_Great. Just great! He's probably thinking I'm screwed up in the head or something! __**You are screwed up in the head. You have me, isn't that proof enough? **__Oh would you shut-up already? __**Maybe. Have fun getting killed... **_

I sighed and looked up, figuring Sesshomaru thought I was crazed like a rabid squirrel, but was suprised to see he wasn't even acknowledging me in the least bit. I felt like pouting, that was, until I noticed what he was paying attention to.

A bush up ahead rustled, and a big grey and russet colored wolf limped out of the bramble, a wound dripping blood from its left front paw.

It whimpered and collapsed.

I inhaled a sharp intake of breath, as my animal medic instincts kicked into gear, as I scrambled over to the fallen creature. The wolf's side heaved in a pant and it lifted its head weakly and growled at me, baring its enormous sharp teeth. I gulped and got down on my knees and hesitantly reached my hand out to its face, showing a small symbolization of respect, as a pack member might do.

Its eyes narrowed, but eventually, it snuffled my hand, excepting that I wasn't a threat, and laid its head in my lap and gazed at me with pleading golden, honey eyes.

I smiled weakly at the creature and tenderly lifted the paw to inspect it more closely.

It seemed the wolf had gotten it caught in a trap of some sort, probably set up by some villagers for hunting purposes, or to catch a small demon. It was a deep gash from top to bottom of the pad, and looked awfully painful.

I set the paw back down gently, and grabbed the corner of my shirt and tore a bit up the side, and then yanked, ripping a long strip across my abdomen and then split it off at the end. I saw a small puddle located conveniently next to me, and dipped the shirt in it and cleaned the dirt off the wound on its pad, then tied it up, creating a makeshift bandage, and set the paw down once again.

I smiled approvingly at my work and scratched behind the wolf's ear, as it pressed its muzzle into my hand. I leaned down and kissed its head and heaved the creature up, it must've weighed a ton, and watched as it padded off, howling a thank you.

Or at least that's what I hoped it was, back to me as it disappeared from where it came.

I smiled and looked down at my now almost halter top.

I sweat-dropped.

_Oh great... Now I look like a whore! __**I think it's pretty sexy... **__Ed, cut the act. We all know you don't swing that way... _

That shut him up pretty quickly.

I grinned triumphantly and stood up and turned around, only to come face to face, well... more like face to chest with Sesshomaru.

I can't help it if he's freakishly tall!

I gulped and looked up, almost nervous he'd stare right through my soul with those cold amber eyes of his.

He held my gaze for a moment, then turned away and walked off. He paused slightly and said in his monotonous voice, "Why would you do that girl? The creature was weak and could have been easily finished off. Why help it when it could so simply have mauled you?"

I blinked and looked down. "I don't know, really... I just do, I guess. If I see anyone or anything hurt or in trouble, and I know I have the power to be of use, to help them, I'm going to do it, regardless of the dangers it puts over my on life..."

When I looked up again, I saw him nod slightly. "You may travel with me, girl. But only if you earn your place..."

I tilted my head to the side.

"And how can I do that?"

"In due time, your worth will be proved... Now follow me if you wish..."

With that said, he continued walking, and I jogged to catch up with him. "Thank you..."

I paused.

"...Sesshomaru..."

I smiled warmly, then out of nowhere, I tripped on a loose rock in the ground and face planted, once more, into that accursed earth.

In my head, Edward started laughing his ass off. _**You are so graceful, hon! As graceful as an elephant! Hahahahaha! **_

I groaned and pushed myself up, my face red and hot with embarrassment. I once more brushed myself off and looked at the slight smirk adorning Sesshomaru's lips.

"We shall never speak of this again..."

He turned and kept walking, ignoring my comment.

"I'm serious! We can't let everyone know I suck at using my motor skills and common sense!"

_**Wow... Looks like someone cares what he thinks... **_Edward snickered in my mind.

_Edward, just shut up before I bring up how you stalk teenage girls... _

_**That was one time!**_

_Sure it was... _

_**You're a real bitch! **_

_I love you too... _


	6. Brotherly Love and the Mysterious Fabric

**Okay, so here's chapter 6. I was going to add it as part of chapter 5, to help make it alittle more sense, but knew you were all waiting for something to be updated, so I shortened it. My computer's been having ALOT of problems lately, and my darling mother won't let me use the back computer or her laptop. Mom, you suck... TT_TT I do not own any of the characters in this story. Except Raven, of course^^**

**Chapter 6**

Panting and slightly limping, a soft and thickly coated fur beast trudged his way over some small crevices alongside a cliff, until reaching its destination; a large opening in the side of a cliff, where the sounds of other creatures, of its pack came. The dark gray wolf set his head back and let out a yelping howl, catching the attention of its fellow wolves, and wolf demons of its pack, who came rushing to its aid, before it promptly collapsed against the cave wall, bitten with exhaustion.

"Oh man, he looks hurt!"

"What do we do?"

"Come on guys, let's bring him in and let Koga examine over him."

Three wolf demon men then lugged the hefty wolf inside the cave, to the very back, and to a single, but highly attentive wolf demon with long black hair and toughly wore clothes sitting watchfully on his nest.

"What happened, boys? He looks half dead with hunger and exhaustion! Bring him some meat, and something for any wounds, you idiots!" He exclaimed, growling out at the men who set the wolf before him.

"Right, boss!"

"Sure thing, Koga!" They yelled out, hesitantly, before running off to bring the daily prey to their fellow wolf comrade.

"Morons..." Koga muttered under his breath, settling down onto the stone floor next to the enormous, half concious wolf.

As he searched his way all around the wolf, his attention was immediately attracted to the ripped, but still bright green fabric wrapped around a bloody, yet quite clean, wound on the wolf's left front foot. "And what's this, boy?" He whispered, untying the cloth from its foot, and examining the wound, only to find it cleaned properly, and non-infected, to Koga's suprise.

"How interesting... Who in their right mind would help you, by tearing their own clothing?..." He mumbled to the wolf, who looked up at him with soft, grateful eyes, as it remembered the gentle, and tender girl who treated his wounds without hesitation, not even so much as flinching when he snapped at her, to his canine amazement. That girl was now an honorary part of his pack to him, if anything, for her kindness and courage.

Koga promptly held the cloth to his nose, and delicately sniffed it, smelling beyond the blood, a soft, fresh scent, like that of newly blossomed plum blossoms, a very distinct female scent.

He shuddered lightly, and let the fabric drop from his nose, and looked to the cave entrance.

"Well, I don't know who this female that helped you is, but if she could tame you, Muteki, my invincible warrior, then she must be pretty damn special..." He said quietly smirking, closing his eyes, and letting the intoxicating scent of the mysterious green fabric flood his senses, as he decided right then and there that whomever the fabric belonged to, he would find and make his own.

* * *

"Lady Raven? Are you awake?"

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my sleep ridden eyes and stretching my arms out behind my head. "Wha?... I'm awake... Now, anyway..." I grumbled out, still half asleep.

Rin's eyes sparkled and she poked me in the middle of my forehead lightly with her index and middle finger, giggling. "You're silly, Lady Raven!" I rolled my eyes in mild annoyance, but secretly smiled to myself inside. _Such a cute kid... I don't think anyone, even the Ice Prince himself, could bring themselves to be annoyed by her. Even if she DID wake me up so God awful early this morning..._

I stood up, shivering a bit when a cool morning breeze trailed over my exposed skin, raising goosebumps with its passing. I popped my neck, then yawned once more, running my fingers through to loosen it of any kinks or knots that may have formed during my sleep against this tree in the night.

_**I hate sleeping on the ground. Why couldn't you have wished to go to Hellsing or something? At least then we'd be around my kind... **_

_Edward, I don't think Alucard would take too kindly to you... I'm pretty sure he doesn't like anything that- _

_**I DARE you to finish that sentence, I DARE you... **_

_...Sparkle fairy. _

_**I hope you fall off a cliff or get eaten by some random demon, I really do.**_

_You still sparkle. _

_**I LIKE MY SPARKLES!**_

"Uh, La- I mean, Raven? Are you okay?..." A slightly nervous and quite confused Rin asked me, tugging on my arm a bit.

I looked down on her, and smiled, covering up the inner battle in my head. "Peachy keen, sweety, peachy keen..."

_Cha, better than sparkles. _

_**Would you shut the hell up and die already?**_

_Damn, touchy much?..._

Edward was promptly interrupted by a swift wind behind me, and a cold chill going down the base of my spine.

"We are leaving now, girl. Prepare to walk alongside Ah-Uh and Rin." A montonious voice said, then the cold presence moved off, and started walking past me, making a soft breath hitch in my throat for some unexplainable reason.

_He's so... Commanding and yet... So relaxed and calm..._

_**Bah, you're full of it. It's just arrogance and aloof emoness that's got you hooked to him. **_

Edward stated with a roll of his eyes in my mind, making my cheeks flush a slight pink, before I covered it up and shook the feeling off.

Whatever_ Edward, whatever..._

I heard a crash in the distance, followed by an outraged scream, and a loud smack. "PERVERT!" A female voice yelled out, clearly pissed and embarrassed.

_Oh holy fuck muffins, I betcha anything that would be our introduction to Sango and the rest of the gang, haha._

**_No shit, sherlock. But I just wanna get a look at that smexy Inuyasha!_**

_You're starting to sound like Jakotsu, Edward..._

**_Eat my sparkles._**

_Om nom nom nom nom nom. Bleh, tastes like bitch._

**_...You suck..._**

I smirked in my mind, and looked in the direction the noise came from, seeing the Inuyasha gang heading our way, Inuyasha at the head of the group, his eyes narrowed, and glaring right at me, taking me aback at the hostility behind the glare. Only when I read his lips, and the cursed words and 'Sesshomaru,' did I realize that he was glaring not at me, but _behind _me.

_That explains a lot...Wait, wasn't the ice prince in FRONT of me a second ago?_

"Sesshomaru! So we meet again, eh, you bastard? Whatcha trying to pull this time? And what the hell is up with the girl? You finally decide to settle down and find some chick who actually wants yah?" Inuyasha snarled, pulling out his Tetsaiga, as my face turned red, and I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, and the arrogant ice prince smirk. "What of it, Inuyasha?" He said, no trace of emotion in his voice, besides selfishly intended pride.

_WHAT THE FUCK? THAT BASTARD!_

I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fist, growling, pissed off now, and roughly shook his hold on my shoulder off, and stomped my way up to Inuyasha, whose glare softened, then turned confused to shock, as I grabbed his Tetsaiga from his hands unsuspectingly, and bashed him across the face with it, then spun around and literally chucked it at Sesshomaru's head.

"SCREW YOU, MUTTS!" I screeched, before storming off, kicking the amazed and horrified Jaken as I passed him, sending him flying straight into Inuyasha, who was just barely beginning to recover from the blow that knocked him flat on his face, making him get another good mouthful of dirt and grass, as laughter eruptted from his companions, behind me.

_Pricks..._

**_Yay! Another chapter is up and loaded! And I've decided, that this story will take not only a humorous and random turn, but an emotional, and bit of a romantic twist to it, so wait until next time, bye byes!^^_**


	7. Curiouser and Curiouser

**And here is chapter 7 of my epic story!^^ I was given the inspiration by a shemale, or in other words, Jakotsu, who was apparently tired of being dead, so he/she made me do it. He/she also broke your closet door while creeping on you, so don't blame me like my best friend did... -.- I do not own Inuyasha, as always.**

**Chapter 7**

"Stupid, spoiled brat ice prince and his little turd for a brother..." I grumbled to myself, still storming angerily through the trees, until I ended up far enough away to feel satasfied and sat down on a large boulder with a shallow pond behind it.

I gazed thoughtfully at the small and bushy water plants that surrounded the edges of the slightly murky water, seeing small glints of minnows just below the surface of the water.

"Curiouser, and curiouser..." I mumbled out quietly, laying down on my back and resting my head on my crossed arms behind my head, slowly starting to close my eyes.

"Curiouser, and curiouser indeed." A voice smirked, as a shadow covered my face, a person hovering over me, causing me to gasp and open my eyes instantly.

"Who the-" My breath hitched in my throat and I swallowed, trying to remember how to breath, failing altogether at it. His black hair billowed behind his shoulders in long, ominously flowing curls and waves, his eyes held nothing but pure intended evil and chaos. "Today's your lucky day, girl. I have a proposition for you, that would be most unwise to refuse..." He said darkly, a smug edge in his very breath, as his spidery fingers curled around my neck, making me gag as he pulled me up from the ground and to his level.

"Wha- cough -do you- cough -want with me?" I wheezed out, clawing at his grip on my neck, trying to free myself from his iron grasp. Of course, just being a weak human girl, I couldn't do all that much to fight back against an abnormally strong half-demon madman. His smirk increased, and he brought his face down to my level, sneering with ornery. "You're going to get me the Shikon jewel shards from the young priestess, girl, or else-"

"Hey, you spoiled brat! What the hell was that back there? I don't even know you and you-"

A furious Inuyasha stopped right in his tracks, his eyes widening and he looked frozen in mid-step, eyes locked on the man holding me up by my throat. Naraku growled in pure irritation of being interrupted, and glared at me, his eyes filled with promise to return soon, as he dropped me, and disappeared from sight in an instant.

I fell to the ground, landing on my butt, and my hands immediately went to my throat, as I coughed and rubbed the red marks his harsh hands had left behind, which would most likely turn into bruise marks.

_What the hell is with the villian always going after the harmless and defenseless female for his evil schemes? _

_**Maybe**__**he thinks your hot. **_

_Shut up, sparkle fairy. You're not helping in the least. _

_**You're just jealous because I can sparkle and am godly hot and you're not... **_

_Edward, get out of my mind. NOW. _

_**Psh, as if you could cut me off- **_

I mentally sighed in relief and stood up, promptly getting half tackled by Inuyasha, who grabbed my shoulders and stared at me with wide amber eyes.

"What the hell was Naraku doing here? What did he want from you? Who the hell are you anyway?" He yelled out, his breath smelling suspiciously of ramen noodles and potatoe chips.

I blinked, then smiled brightly, taking his hand and shaking it hardly. "My name's Raven, thanks for asking, dog boy. Now unhand me before you loose this limb..." My grip on his hand tightened and he yanked it back, moving away a step. "You are one unusual and disturbed girl... Well, you're with my older brother, no wonder."

My eye twitched, my smile still in place, as I replied, "And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?"

_Oooh, he is SO dead if he's insinuating what I think he's insinuating..._

He shrugged and turned around, his friends trailing behind him, looking worried as they came to a stop.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

"She looks terrible, what'd you do to her? If you so much as layed a hand on her before I could-"

"What's that supposed to mean, monk?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around and walked past all of them, shaking my head slightly, wondering how much more random my day could possibly get. Back home I'd never had to worry about so many people, being as I tended to stay away from other people, never the majorly social type. I preferred to stand from the sidelines and observe the world, before plunging headfirst into it like I seemed to have done here.

_Edward, I miss Bram... And he'd better be feeding my damn goldfish back home..._

_**I wouldn't put it past him not to, dear...**_

When I made it back to where I had left my so called _group_, they were nowhere to be found, even though I looked all over the area, not a sight of any of them. I crossed my arms and mumbled, my eye twitching, "Well shit fuck... It's only day one and they've already ditched me."

**I realize that this chapter... mainly sucks, but I've been through hell for weeks, and it was very difficult for me to write this when my sense of humor was repressed, due to depression and difficult times. But I can most clearly assure you that the next chapter won't blow half as much, and will be longer. I'm just starting to feel like myself again right now, so review, even if it's negative, and smile, because I can't...**


	8. Confusing Thoughts and Another Creeper

**And here's chapter 8, like promised. I meant to update this much sooner than I have been with my previous chapters, just for times sake, and mainly because writing these chapters for my story takes my mind off of situations that are really difficult in my life right now. But in all due respect, I may not be posting anything for quite awhile after this, basically because of some issues that need to be resolved in my personal life. And to conclude this, I do not own Inuyasha, as always, besides Raven.**

**Confusing Thoughts and Another Creeper**

I sighed, glaring at the ground beneath my feet, my eye twitching slightly.

_Seriously, I've only been here a day and I'm already being ditched! It feels like a major deja vu of going to visit my cousins and that year we went camping together... Let me chase a butterfly and get lost in the woods for three hours crying and hugging a pinecone, bastards... _**(Fun Fact: This actually happened to me when I was 7 years olds.) **

I groaned, letting my arms fall to my sides and began walking out of the clearing, towards a dirt path that I saw beyond some trees, peeking out of the forest first, just to make sure no crazy demon was waiting for me on the other side. You can't be too careful when you're in a world where guys with dog ears run around dressed like woman, swinging giant ass swords every which way.

Stepping out, I started tredding along the weary and abnormally long dirt road.

"You know, this just plain sucks. What the hell am I supposed to do to get a break around here? It's not everyday that some giant vortex sucks you into it and spits you out in an anime you used to watch every Saturday night, leaving you defenseless and completely at its world's mercy..." I ranted to myself, not exactly paying attention to where I was walking, until I tripped over a rock in the road, falling flat on my ass, instead of my face, for once.

"And then there's the fact that the universe just plain hates me!" I yelled at the sky, throwing my hands dramatically up into the air, before picking myself up once more and continuing on my long and pointless path to God knows where.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't you think we should have waited for that pretty lady to come back?" A curious Rin asked quietly, looking up at a stonic as ever Sesshomaru who was sitting under a shady tree, while Rin picked and tied flowers together next to him.

He remained silent for a whole minute before turning his face slightly away from the inquiring little girl, who waited for an answer to her question patiently.

"No. She would become nothing more than a nuisance and another hinderance to my plans." He replied in his usual monotone of a voice, giving off no emotion to the situation whatsoever.

Rin looked down, a small glint of sadness in her eyes. "Oh... I see... I'll miss her though, she's a really nice lady. She even sang me a song! I wonder what those words were though... Uhm, I think it was something like... _Never thought I'd be leaving you today... So alone and wondering why I feel this way... So wide the world, Can remember how to get me home to you?..._"

Rin trailed off, quietly singing and humming the words that Raven had sung for her only a day ago, making Sesshomaru feel a slight bit of a chill crawl up the base of his spine from hearing those words, disturbing him that they made him even so much as think of the reckless and insolent young woman who chucked his foolish half-wit brother's sword at his head ungraciously, then stormed off.

But the fire in her emerald green eyes kept him wondering about her, trying to see who she was and where she had come from out of nowhere like she had. Any woman from this world would have fled at the mear sight of him or any demon for that matter, if they had any common sense, that was. That was yet another reason why he kept the young and cheerful Rin around with him; due to her unusual nature of seeing things. But even she had fear and was afraid of most things that were unnatural to her at certain points in time.

But this _girl_, this so-called _Raven_, was unafraid of damn near anything, confusing the dog demon to no ends and which kept bringing him back to the topic of why she was the only thing that registered on his mind as of now and refused to be repressed, no matter how hard he tried to rid her of his thoughts.

Before he decided to run these confusing and irking thoughts through any longer, he caught a faint, but growing stronger, scent of what he immediately recognized to be as one of Naraku's minions, or as Inuyasha would immaturely say, Naraku's bitches, making his eyes narrow.

He turned his nose up, feeling no need to do anything, for it held no importance to him and decided his mutt brother could deal with it, being as he was close by still anyway.

Only did his eyes narrow even more, as he recognized exactly _who_ the scent belonged to, making him stand to his feet when he caught the even fainter scent of the foolish girl he had left behind, unknowingly drawing closer to the threat.

"Damn girl..." He muttered under his breath, before taking off in the direction that the scent was coming from, still wondering why he was doing such a thing in the first place.

* * *

I spun around, looking up at the sky, still walking, in a dream like state as I cleared my throat slightly, before humming a tune to a song I had grown quite fond of, deciding to sing to pass the time while I tried to find some sign of life anywhere in this God forsaken land.

"_I've never been confronted with my own thoughts, _

_They don't bother me when I'm alone,_

_Can you come over save me, because he won't stop, _

_Now get him off his fucking throne. _

_And caution the floor's wet In here, been crying._

_I don't know why he seem's convinced I'm lying._

_I don't know what he's capable of doing,_

_but he's hurting me.._

_It's not his I made him lose his temper,_

_I should know better not to talk too loud._

_There's no one out there who could love me bett-_"

I sang out clearly, spinning around with my arms out, cutting off in the middle of the song as I promptly crashing straight into the warm chest of someone, almost knocking me flat on my ass again, if it wasn't for the person I ran into reaching out and grabbing my waist with one arm, catching me gracefully.

My head snapped back from the sudden stop of falling backwards, making me gasp, my eyes, which had been shut dreamily half a second ago, opening quickly.

"Whoah there, beautiful, you should be more careful, or you'll end up getting yourself hurt." The voice of the person, who I now knew was most definitely an older male, who caught me said, a smirk evident in his voice.

I blinked before looking up gratefully to thank him for keeping me from landing unceremoniously on my ass, yet again, only to gasp, a breath caught in my throat, my eyes widening.

I opened my mouth to speak, finding that no words came out, only a squeak, as I froze completely, absolutely shocked and mainly just petrified, my heart racing a mile a minute, only increasing the smirk on his lips. His his grip on my waist tightened, his fingers curled over my hip, digging into my skin, not that I noticed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, a million different theories going through my mind all at once on how the hell could this insanely hot- I mean murderous and horrible, person be alive and at the worst part, holding me close to his chest, smirking and eyeing me like the creeper I bet he most likely was!

"Don't look so brash, sweetheart, it's quite an unattractive feature and just plain insulting." He said, a glint of amusement flashing through his eyes, before everything around me began to spin and grow dimmer, the last thing my vision caught sight of, was his halberd, leaning carelessly against a tree behind him, before I went completely limp in his grasp and everything became enveloped in darkness.

**Ah, yet another Chapter up and done with. I think this one was more anticipated to be written, due to the suspense and straight out emotional thought time for our deranged dog demon friend^^ And if it isn't already evident who's creeping on Raven, go read the manga or watch episode 110 of the series. And I'm pretty sure there's only one guy with a halberd, people, come on. Well, I shall stop ranting down and review please, hope I did better than that last horrible chapter of death and depression! Oh, and the name of the song is He's Hurting Me by Maria Mena, check it out, it has a catchy tune to it, but it's sad, and about her father, not a boyfriend, just to let you know, so byes for now!^^**


	9. Desired Damsel In Distress

**I literally enjoyed writing the last chapter so very much, I couldn't help but write this one early. And trust me, I'm actually starting to get good on this kind of stuff, even though I'm just coming up with this all off of the top of my head half the time, haha. But I do know the basic, VERY basic, plotline of this story, therefore, it's getting more interesting as I go along, hopefully! Thank you all for reading this and actually keeping up with me even when I suck! I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, besides Raven, as always!^^ **

**Desired Damsel In Distress**

_"Darling, look! There's that beautiful field of flowers and trees that I keep forgetting to bring you children to sometime! Maybe next wekend, we can go; Luna, you, and I." Naomi exclaimed, beaming brightly back at Luna and I from the passenger's side seat in the family car as we drove home from a long day at the beach. _

_She brushed a strand of her long golden hair behind her ear as she continued to beam at me. _

_Luna mumbled in her carseat and turned over, tightly squeezing her stuffed dog in her sleep. As for me, I kept my eyes glued boredly to the oppisite side of the long road we were driving on, sighing, before turning to look at Bram, who just looked plain bored, drumming his fingers on the door of the car, yawning and continuing to stare at the seat in front of him. _

_"Well you don't seem all too enthusiastic about this exciting adventure all too much, now do you now, Raven?" My mother asked, a teasing pout playing on her lips, before she let out one of her breathtaking and radiant smiles. My eye twitched slightly, but none the less, the corners of my mouth curved up at the ends, as it always did around her. _

_"Dear, quit teasing Raven... She doesn't look like she's feeling all that well right now, or she's just in a bad mood." My father said boredly, winking at me from the rearview mirror, making me roll my eyes. "Oh, do be more realistic, Danny, really!" Mom pouted, folding her arms jokingly back with him, as he reached across the seats and took her hand in his and brushed his thumb gently over the top of her hand, earning a sweet smile his way from her. _

_I turned away once more, my hair concealing my face, as I smiled at their silly, yet loving, antics. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, just to get a little bit of a nap before we reached home, when everything went wrong. _

_So horribly wrong... _

_A truck swerved on the lane next to us, sure to hit the front of our car, which would send us flying over the railing of the road and down a small hillside. Naomi's eyes widened in an instant, almost as if she had seen it coming, as she unlatched her seatbelt in seconds and dove into the backseat wrapping her arms tightly and protectively around Luna and I. Danny caught on quickly to what she was doing, grabbing Bram and shoving him back as far from the front of the car as he could, before impact hit us, and the world as I'd known it changed forever in a messy haze of red and black. _

_Pain seered through my entire being, burning with such an intense fire, I felt as if I was being charred alive. Blinking weakly, my vision only caught blurry and disformed images of red and black, the sharp sparks of fire and the overwelming scent of blood filled my only active senses. _

_A larger weight seemed to be pressing down on my body, my lungs compressing and seeming to fill with blood. My breathing and heartbeat seemed to freeze in the exact moment I saw a bloody, matted tangle of golden hair over the upper half of my body, my throat dry and on fire, as I let out a cracked and broken bloodcurdling scream__._

* * *

I gasped, panting, my whole body shaking with the fear and realization that it was all just a dream, yet another sickening memory of the past, as my heart pounded madly in my ribcage.

I clutched what appeared to be a fabric of clothing against a warm figure, before looking up at who seemed to be carrying me bridal style in their arms, as all that had happened before I fainted came back to me in a sharp wave.

"Y-You! You're supposed to be dead!" I yelled accusingly, pointing at the more than slightly irritated and yet still smirking man carrying me as he walked through a dense forest.

"Would you shut-up for at least five minutes, woman? You have been doing nothing but screaming ever since I started carrying you! A man's eardrums can only take so much, you know." He snapped back at me, his eye twitching.

I blinked, dumbfounded, before coming to my senses and glaring back at him. "And who the hell do you think you are, mister? I didn't asked to be carried anywhere, none the less be kidnapped by a creepy ass zombie like you!" I retorted, my eyes on fire with annoyance and yet beneath that was absolute fear.

He gave me a deadpanned look and then out of nowhere, just straight up dropped me on the forest floor. I tumbled out of his arms and flipped over, landing on my stomach when I hit it, letting out an 'OUFF!' as I faceplanted into leaves and a various other things you would find in a forest.

"You know, if you weren't the most damn gorgeous creature I've ever seen, I'd have slaughtered you at our little run in back there, beautiful." He said boredly and lazily, leaning back against a tree as he crossed his arms and looked down at me, waiting while I picked myself up, growling and glaring at him.

"You bitch..." I grumbled, dusting myself off, before freezing on the spot, my face turning a bright red as I registered what he had just said.

"I-I- WHAT?"

He smirked, pushing himself off from the tree and walked up to the front of me, taking my hand that hung limply at my side in his and brought it up to his face, before gently pressing his lips to my hand, then locking eyes with me, a smirk still plastered on his face. "The name's Bankotsu, beautiful. And in all honesty, I plan on doing oh so naughty things to you before I have to hand you over to Naraku."

I blinked and just stared at him for a minute, before I tore my hand from his and began sprinting back the way we had came, my eyes HUGE.

_Oh my fucking God, oh my fucking God, OH MY FUCKING GOD! _I screamed in my mind, panting as I picked up speed, running faster and faster. Sure as hell I was fast, being as I was on the track team freshman year, if not, I'd be totally screw-

Life. It seems to hate me.

For as crazy fast as I was, I've got to hand it to the guy that can run fast enough to lunge at me, grab me around the waist and tackle me to the ground, _while_ wearing heavy armor and not to mention a giant ass halberd, that he oh so magically managed to throw to the side _while_ tackling me and still have it end up stick perfectly straight up from the ground a few feet away from us, as we landed on the ground in a tumble of leaves and dirt.

He landed on top of me, panting, looking pretty damn pissed if you ask me, his knees pinning my legs down by digging into them uncomfortably and his heavy ass sitting on top of me, practically straddling me.

"You... fucking... suck... damnit..." He panted out, in my face, his forehead bumping with mine as he closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath.

While he was two inches from my face, my cheeks flared up a deep shade of scarlet and my heart started beating even faster than it had from my short lived escape attempt. His eyes suddenly opened, staring down into my face, making me blush even deeper, causing a smirk to grace his lips.

"C-Could you get o-off of me?..." I squeaked out quietly, my heart picking up its pace as his smirk increased and he brushed a finger under my chin. "Actually, I quite like the position we're in right now, beautiful..." He breathed back out into my face, only seeming to move in closer.

_Oh my fucking God, he is NOT thinking about doing what I think he's going to do! Not my first kiss, hell no, pervy bastard! _

I found my free hand he hadn't pinned down and raised it above us, before thrusting it down over the back of his head, bashing him behind the head. But as all my plans go, this one failed as well and wasn't exactly the brightest. For instead of preventing him from doing what I didn't want him to do, all I did was end up crushing his face to mine, locking lips with the creep, much to Bankotsu's suprise, which quickly turned to yet another smirk and delight, as he grabbed my waist and pulled me up against him.

He seemed to be ignoring the fact that I'd basically bitch-slapped him over the back of his head, by just grabbing my chin with the hand he'd used to brush my jawline and tilt my chin upwards and press his lips more into mine, making my face heat up like a ripe tomatoe, as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, before slipping it between my lips, deepening the accidental and pretty much forced kiss, causing me to squeak.

_Shit! Just shit! Why don't any of my plans ever fucking work? _

_**I don't know hon, this one seemed to go just fine in my opinion, tehe.. **_

_Of course it did to you, you sparkling gay son of a bitch! If you would have warned me, maybe I wouldn't be in this sort of situation right now, would I? _

_**You 'banished' me, remember? And look where THAT got you, deary.**_

_Oh just shut-up and get out of here if you're going to be of no use whatsoever!_

I panicked, trying to think of some way to get him the hell off of me as I felt his other hand trail up my waist, seeming to slip under my shirt, him briefly groaning in the back of his throat, making me freak out on the inside.

"Yo, Bankotsu! What the hell are you doing to that kid? Raping her?" A slightly feminine voice said above us, sounded irritated and just plain sickened.

Bankostu gasped, breaking away from my lips, which were now slightly swollen, and jerked his head back looking up, scowling. "Damnit, Jakotsu! Don't you know not to interrupt someone when they're trying to get some from a woman?" He snapped, glaring annoyed at his partner who looked utterly bored and uncaring at how pissed he sounded. "Not exactly, considering I don't go for woman, incase you haven't noticed. Now get your ass up, we've got to go meet up with the rest of our brothers."

He growled, throughly angered and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me up with him, wrapping that arm firmly around my waist, pulling me to his side as he walked over to the waiting Jakotsu.

Jakotsu passed him his halberd, that he quickly slung over his shoulder, making me squeak. "Hey! Watch where you go swinging that thing! I don't exactly want my head to be knocked off, thank-you very much!" I seethed at him, earning a rough squeeze from his arm, making me whimper slightly, as he crushed my ribs.

Jakotsu blinked and stared at me for a second, before busting out laughing and nudged Bankotsu in the arm from his other side. "Oh, haha, it seems this one is a little fiesty! No wonder you want the kid so damn much! But don't you think she's a bit young for you, big brother?"

My eye twitched and I grit my teeth slightly. "I'm turning fifteen in five days, so don't call me a damn kid..."

They both turned to stare at me, Jakotsu smirking a tad bit, shaking his head, while Bankotsu smirked with a more perverted edge to it, pulling me even closer to his side.

"Shouldn't have said that, kid... Now there ain't gonna be _any_ mercy on you whatsoever, now that your age is out." Jakotsu said, looking over at me, actually feeling pity on my behalf, not that he'd show it openly.

I blinked, trying to edge away from the disturbingly now more clingy and feely touchy Bankotsu, to no avail.

_**Hon, nice going. Now he can rape you and feel no remorse for your age. Stupid brunette you are... **_

_Oh shut the hell up! How was I supposed to remember about the difference for age groups in Feudal Japan?_

_**You're just screwed. Literally, tehe.**_

I growled, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and scared inside now, as we neared the end of the forest.

I gulped, half expecting to see the entire Band of Seven waiting on the otherside, but it seems fate would have it otherwise. Bankotsu and Jakotsu stopped immediately, Jakotsu giggling happily and smirking, eyes wide with pure delight at the sight before him, while Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, drawing me as close as was humanly possible now.

For there, seeming to have been waiting and anticipating this meeting, was none other than the Ice Prince himself.

(A.K.A, Sesshomaru, with his hair blowing in the breeze.)

**And here lies a cliffhanger, one of many to come. And I wrote this in only one day, actually. Four hours to be exact^^ Wow, this had alot of thought put into it and was VERY fun to write, believe it or not. It may not be as humourous as most of my previous chapters have been so far, but that's only because the female oc ALWAYS has to be in some sort of situation with a man desiring her in a way that weirds her out into calling him a pervy ass bitch, as this does and will in future chapters^^ But I hope I did add some good kicks to this chapter, none the less. And yes, it IS longer, as was requested. Not by much, but a bit more at least. Reviews of all kind are appreciated, thank you and good-night!^^**


	10. My Own Hero and Bad Guys

**And this chapter will most definitely be less creepy-pedophile-Bankotsu, and more Sesshomaru and his powers of awesomeness, or whatever he calls them... Anyway... Onward with the story!^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and it sucks.**

**Do I Have A Say In This?**

_(Previous)_

_I gulped, half expecting to see the entire Band of Seven waiting on the otherside, but it seems fate would have it otherwise. Bankotsu and Jakotsu stopped immediately, Jakotsu giggling happily and smirking, eyes wide with pure delight at the sight before him, while Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth, drawing me as close as was humanly possible now._

_For there, seeming to have been waiting and anticipating this meeting, was none other than the Ice Prince himself._

_(A.K.A, Sesshomaru, with his hair blowing in the breeze.)_

* * *

I blinked, staring at the cold looking dog demon standing only at least fifteen feet away from the creeper holding me and his gay partner, who was now jumping up and down with glee, waving happily and excitedly at the uncaring Sesshomaru.

"Ooh, brother, this one's all mine! Please can I have him, please, please, please, please-" With every 'please' Bankotsu heard, his eye twitched even more until he finally exploded and snapped at the overly excited Jakotsu, "FINE! Just shut-up!" He panted, eyes angry and annoyed, me poking him in the cheek with my index finger, probably not helping. "Calm down Mister Grumpy-pants. The only person here who should have a stick shoved up his ass is the Ice Prince over there glaring at you."

I smiled, giggling a bit afterwards, imagining how badly Sesshomaru probably wanted to throw a rock at me. I mean, come on! Where the hell does he keep those things? Does he have a collection of them hidden in the lining of the inside of his armless sleeve or something?

"You're really annoying, you know that?" I heard Bankotsu grumble next to me, snapping me out of my ponderings on the details of Sesshomaru's rock collection. My eye twitched and I glared at him, poking him roughly in the forehead this time.

"And who do you think _you _are, huh? In case you haven't forgotten, you're the asshole who carried me all the way out here, tackled me to the ground, practically molested me and then you have the nerve to say I'M annoying? If anyone's annoying, it's _you_! It's your own damn fault for dragging me all the way here in the first place, so if you think you have any rights to complain, think again, bitch, because if you didn't like it, you would have ditched me a long time ago!" I yelled, before mercilessly kneeing him right inbetween the legs and kicking him off me with my leg, sending him backwards into Jakotsu, who wasn't paying attention and ended up with a pained Bankotsu on top of him.

I huffed and glared at him, before sticking my nose up and stalking over to Sesshomaru, who had meerly stood back watching the entire scene between Bankotsu and I. "Can we please go now? I really don't want to be tackled and molested by that creep again." I said bluntly, crossing my arms under my chest, sighing.

Sesshomaru made a 'hn' sound and turned around and began walking away from the noises of yelling and arguing as Bankotsu and Jakotsu squirmed around on the ground, trying to untangle their limbs from one another.

"You know, it's very rude to leave somebody behind in the middle of nowhere, where they're most likely going to run into complete perverts like said creep back there..." I said, breaking the silence that had ensued around us as we walked through a flower filled field, something I could only imagine Rin would love.

He kept his gaze ahead of him, not a single side glance in my direction, which only increased my annoyance. "Sesshomaru, you really don't have a nap for talking a whole hell of alot, do you?" I asked, peeking at him from the corner of my eye, not that I anticipated him to respond, which he didn't. "

Well, since you won't engage in any conversation with me, I guess I'll just do the talking. Maybe it might ease your mind to know who I am, maybe not, I don't really care. I am going to be fifteen years old in I believe six days, yeah, it's six days. I have an older brother named Bram, who is twenty one years old and he is my only living realtive left, besides a few cousins here and there, but appart from him, he's the only family I have left..." I said the last part quietly, keeping my eyes trained to the flowery grass around my knees. "Do you not have parents, girl?" I heard Sesshomaru's monotonus voice ask, still keeping his eyes straight ahead of him.

I shook my head softly, keeping my eyes lowered. "No... They died when I was ten, as well as my younger sister in an accident. Come to think of it, my mother was always the dreamy type, who believed in some myth about stars and guardians, and something called the soul piper, who had lost its voice, while she gained her's. She was quite an unsual person, but I loved her like she was more than just my mother, but my friend, and the only one who would always protect me."

Sesshomaru stopped walking so abruptly, I had to avoid just barely running into him. "Hey, what is-"

"Naraku." He muttered under his breath, his eyes narrowing into menacing slits of amber as his gaze directed towards a black haired man adorned in a long white baboon's cloak.

My eyes widened, but instead of stepping back, I glared at him and yelled out, "You! You bitch! I'm going to have bruises on my neck for weeks, damnit! What's the big idea being so damn rude to someone you just met? I don't care if you're the bad guy, you suck!" I crossed my arms and turned to the side and 'hmpfed,' left eye twitching.

Naraku gave me an annoyed, blank look and I do believe he was considering flipping me off or not, but he let it go and proceeded to say the evil lines of the villian role he had come to say. "Yeah, whatever, I have come here to take the girl, Sesshomaru. Do not be foolish and get in my way." He smirked darkly at the last part, his eyes falling onto my face, now peeking around Sesshomaru's fluff to blink at him. "You what now? Why not make one of your minions/bitches do the dirty work for you, monkey boy?" His eye twitched and he gave me a look, promising me certain future death for that last comment. "On the contrary, I did. He just seemed to fail, as always."

"Oh shut up! I did my damn best! Blame Jakotsu! He's the idiot who was swooning over that damn dog demon and didn't go after her!" An angry and red faced Bankotsu snarled out, stalking up to stand by Naraku, Jakotsu close by in tow, fuming and clenching his fists. "_I_ was swooning? _YOU_ were the one trying to rape the kid in the middle of the forest and _YOU_ were the one who let her kick the crap out of you, so if anyone's to blame for that, it's _YOU_!"

Damn, I didn't know Jakotsu had it in him.

I hesitantly raised my hand meekly from behind sesshomaru. "Uhm, do I have any say in what happens to me?"

"_NO!_" Three voices yelled back, making me flinch and hug onto Sesshomaru's fluffy thingy. "Okay, fine, don't eat eat me..."

**Ah, yet another chapter up, and a delight that it explains SOMETHING. Gonna take forever to put that down though -.- So in the mean time, reviews are welcome and hopefully I can post the next chapter up soon^^**


	11. Of Wolves and My List

**Augh, this took FOREVER to write up and even at that I'd say it's only half-assed work that I'm trying to rush to do, because I have no intention of being a terrible author and writing a story half way through, than stopping it for good. Those people disappoint me and I'm seriously considering hunting them down and tearing their trachea out and attaching it to my sink to have water flow out of it. I am a very disturbed person when I'm angry. In other words, please don't piss me off when I haven't taken my pills. And I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I'd beat Inuyasha with a stick. That is all.**

**Of Wolves and My List**

* * *

There comes a time in every girl's life where she is left to wonder over the simple question of how the hell she ended up in the situation she's in today.

Most normal people, although I never quite fit under the 'normal' category too well, don't end up hiding behind an emotionless dog demon hell bent on torturing his younger brother to the depths of pain, or being eyed by a most likely horny and incredibly pedophilish guy with a big ass weapon slung lazily over his shoulder.

Not to mention the he/she with the long curly black hair demanding that you be captured for his own reasons that sound suspicously creepy beyond any natural recognition.

Or maybe if we want to go into detail, we can add how the only somewhat likeable person of this insane group looks and sounds like a woman, but isn't and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was secretly planning in his mind to use me for dress-up as his barbie doll his parents never bought him.

Yep... I'm screwed.

So I've decided to make a list that I will add small tid bits of useful information to in the future, so I won't be unprepared for a situation like this ever again.

_What I Have Learned While Here_

_1) Apparently I look hot in this anime form, from the way Bankotsu undresses me with his eyes, creepy pedophile..._

_2) Naraku is a girl choking, better hair than me having, prick._

_3) Nature fucking HATES me. And that's putting it lightly._

_4) Whenever around Bankotsu, make sure you have a can of pepper spray or a tazor handy._

Any additional notes will be added mentally as I go on here, or scribbled messily on the back of Sesshomaru's sleeve while he isn't paying attention. I'll try and avoid the latter, considering I don't wish death upon myself quite so soon in this freaky world.

While Sesshomaru and Naraku were in a heated glaring contest, nobody but Jakotsu and I seemed to notice the four wolves running down a hill in this direction.

I blinked and crossed gazes with Jakotsu who looked downright bored, and smiled, waving weakly from behind Sesshomaru. He blinked in suprise, looking taken aback, then smirked and nodded his head in return, rolling his eyes at the friendliness there.

_You know what, I'm adding Jakotsu to the favorites list now. He's basically the only semi-normal person here, so why the hell not? _

_**Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's fucking insane and he follows Bankotsu around like a lost puppy! **_

_You're just jealous because he's more loved than you, and he's actually gay. You're just a figment of my lonely imagination that will disappear when I find friends in this universe. _

_**Unlikely, girly, highly unlikely.**_

I tuned Edward out when I soon noticed that our group wasn't all that alone anymore. "Uh... Guys? Instead of glaring like angry Uchihas, **(If you don't know what Naruto is, you won't get this) **why don't you pay attention giant ass wolves running this way, because where there's wolves, there's bound to be-"

"Naraku!"

"-Koga and his followers..." I deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the snarling wolf demon skidding to a stop, his fellow wolf demon buddies tumbling down the hill behind him, flopping ungraciously to the ground, hidden under the long grass surrounding us all. The four wolves that had been in close pursuit of their leader, stopped behind him, ranging out from the flank to observe Naraku's side and Sesshomaru's.

Naraku irritably broke the glare with Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes and give Koga and his group a steady 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' look. "I have no time for the likes of you and your mutts." This only caused Koga to growl angerily, looking ready to rip his throat out if he could get close enough. The tension in the atmosphere was incredibly thick, leaving little to break the intense, killing mood.

A noise that sounded like a deep, throaty bark/yip sounded from one of the wolves, its head tilting to the side as it stared curiously at Sesshomaru. Or at least that's what I thought it was staring, until it met eyes with me and I recognized it. It was the same wolf that I had found only a day or two ago, ending with the current condition of my shirt.

I blinked, slowly shifting away from Sesshomaru, not even thinking, and moved unhesitantly to where the wolf was, ignoring the unbelieving looks I was receiving from each one of them. The wolf barked eagerly, jumping up and bound to me, meeting me halfway and practically knocking me backwards on the ground with its powerful paws as it collided with me, wagging its tail.

I yelped, flipping backwards and landing on my ass on the ground, being smothered in sloppy, wet licks from its tongue as it nuzzled and nudged my face. I squeaked, laughter bubbling at my lips as I heaved the enormous creature off me and stood up, feeling a bit disorientated and dizzy, laughing when it laid its head on my stomach, looking up at me with big, happy eyes. I smiled, reaching out and scratching behind the wolf's ear, patting its head.

"Well hello to you too, I remember you as well." I laughed, brushing a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my left ear. It was silent, save for the thumping sound of the wolf's tail wagging and beating on the ground, before anyone said anything.

I looked around, from Sesshomaru's annoyed glare, to the barely concealed amusement and interest in Naraku's sharp eyes, and Jakotsu snickering and nudging Bankotsu while he continued to eye me, smirking and muttering something about 'liking it rough' to himself. But what fazed me the most was the look on Koga's face. His eyes were deadset on me, and me alone, mouth slightly agape, but firm and his eyes glinted with realization, before he snapped out of it and smirked slightly, chuckling softly and brought his eyes to the wolf nuzzling me, crossing his arms and standing more casually.

"So this is the female that tamed you, eh, Muteki? She really is a beauty, sure looks as good as she smells." He smirked, watching as my cheeks tinted with a darkening blush.

Before I knew it, he was right in front of me, my eyes widening and I stepped back, suprisingly not tumbling backwards, which is what confused me as to why he slipped an arm around my waist and took my right hand in his, looking down into my now red face. "You are most definitely worthy of being my wife..." He said clearly, breathing warm breath in my now VERY red face.

"W-Wife?..." I squeaked out, stuttering on the words, my heart beginning to pound quickly in my chest, which was pressed awfully close to Koga's. Too close for comfort. He smirked slightly, nodding even more slightly and brushed his thumb over the top of my hand, rubbing it in circles, giving me chills.

Then, I did something that seemed to be becoming a habit for me in situations such as these; I flat out fainted, the last thing I saw was a fuming Bankotsu over Koga's shoulder, looking ready to lunge at him and tear him to shreads and Jakotsu giving me a knowing look, as if to say, 'So sorry, kid.'

_Damn... My life really does suck..._

* * *

**Whoah, I've been working on this bit by bit for awhile now, didn't think it would take this long. But I do have other stories I'm working on that I update regularly, and I almost lost my inspiration to this story. But don't worry; I don't plan on giving up on this story like the evil, unforgivable bitch that is my brother's girlfriend. I really hate her -.- Reviews^^**


	12. Ponderings of an Odd Girl

**Ah, it's good to be getting back to this story. I apologize for the annoyingly long delay, but I've been rather preoccupied trying to finish a 30 chapter story while it's still running fresh in my head. But either way, I still do feel bad about not updating this story for a number of months, so I made sure to make this chapter my longest out of all the others so far. And to any of you who think I may be giving up on this story because of my excessive delays, I can assure you I won't be doing any such thing, being as I can;t imagine ever having to drop any of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Someday... I will own Inuyasha... And cut off Bankotsu's braid in his sleep.**

* * *

**Ponderings of an Odd Girl**

* * *

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes as I was abruptly, and quite unexpectedly, pummeled in the face by a suffocating billow of long silver hair, making me squeak and almost fall from my apparent carrier who hadn't seemed to notice, or care, that his hair had nearly choked me. Slowly turning my eyes to take in my surroundings, I saw nothing but dense, foggy trees all around, making me shudder from the intense wave of ominousity the area was giving me. It also seemed that I was being carried on the back of a certain dog demon who had almost warily glanced back at me from the corner of his eyes, before deciding my awareness wasn't of any importance.

Giving the back of his head a dirty glare, I huffed and laid my head back on his shoulder, closing my eyes and grumbled out, "Augh, where are we, Sesshomaru? And would you _please _mind explaining to me what the hell happened to make it suddenly decided that I will be marrying a wolf demon with intense knocking out skills, hm?" I felt his shoulders stiffen beneath my cheek and he sudenly stopped walking. I cracked an eye open in curiousity, becoming a bit suprised when I heard him growl lowly in the back of his throat. "You will _not _be marrying insignificant scum such as that wolf demon, nor will you be leaving this Sesshomaru's sight after the trouble you have caused." I blinked and raised my head to stare at him in shock.

_Did he just refer to himself in third person?.. _

_**It's a trait all arrogant people possess, honey.**_

_Oh, now you say something. Where the hell were you when I was being molested by zombie boy, huh? _

_**Enjoying the show, tehe.**_

_Che, figures, you damn perv..._

I sighed, refocusing on the dog demon anticipating an outburst of indignancy from me, only to be placed in a stupor when I calmly replied, "You're right; I _have _caused unnecessary trouble, in a way. But I can assure you that it was unintentional and not directed towards you in anyway, if you happen to feel it was." He stared blankly at me for a moment to where I could almost swear his eyes had widened a small fraction, before quickly averting his gaze and began his walking once more.

_Point one for Raven, zero for Sesshomaru._

_**Well, so much for humility.**_

_Oh, don't even start with me, sparkle fairy, I'm too tired to deal with you right now anyway..._

I smiled to myself and slipped my arms around his neck, letting them hang loosely over his chest to where I could faintly feel his heartbeat and laid my head back down on his shoulder, very much enjoying the softness of his mokomoko nestled under my cheek. I let out a soft breath and slowly let myself subcome to the heavy weight of the tiredness hanging over me, my eyelids drooping shut as much needed sleep overcame me.

* * *

"Greetings, Old Bokuseno." Sesshomaru said in a calm, hushed tone, as to not wake the peacefully sleeping girl on his back. He slowly came to a stop in front of a large and rather old looking Mongolian tree.

"I have been expecting you, Sesshomaru. Have you come seeking further information regarding the Tetsaiga, your father's heirloom sword, or perhaps..." A low voice drawled as the face of an old man began to appear on a stump half way up the tree, blinking it's wooden eyelids slowly, then gazing down upon the male demon before him.

"Bokuseno, perhaps you can explain something to me," Sesshomaru spoke, keeping his voice to a deep whisper, then paused and glanced back when he felt Raven stir on his back and nuzzle her cheek against the nape of his neck, sending electric chills down his spine. "This girl, she is unlike any human this Sesshomaru has ever encountered before. What makes her so different from the rest of her kind?"

Bokuseno watched the pair with wise, mirth filled eyes, before answering in a thick tone, "You have come to me for answers to what you already know. Tell me, Sesshomaru; Does her scent entice your mind as much as it does your actions?"

Sesshomaru narrrowed his eyes at the implications of the insult and growled irritably, "What do you mean by that?"

"From the moment this child suddenly arrived, she caused a stir in some of the prominent demons of this world. I myself felt her presence almost immediately, however, so did many others." Bokuseno started, only pausing to gauge Sesshomaru's reaction to his beginning words.

"Go on." The dog demon demanded, becoming rather impatient with the elderly tree demon for playing with his words in an irritable fashion.

Bokuseno's eyes darkened as he continued, his voice growing more intense and warning with each and every word. "In essence, other demons will have become interested in what the girl may possibly have to offer once she becomes mature enough to realize what she is capable of. That, however, I can not say. For I can not explain what the girl does not even know herself."

Sesshomaru stood silent for a few seconds before shifting his gaze to the side, glimpsing the peaceful face of Raven as she breathed soft puffs of warm breath against his skin in her sleep. "Your information is valid enough to appease me for the time being. I shall take my leave now if that is all you have to offer." Sesshomaru then turned and began walking away, and when once out of sight, Bokuseno let out a deep chuckle as he closed his eyes and began to mold back into the bark, muttering to himself, "What a fool you are, Sesshomaru, what a fool..."

* * *

"Hey, Koga? Uhm, us and the other guys thought that maybe it would be a good idea if-" A rather hesitant wolf demon said as he stepped forward to the dark silouhette of his leader who was currently crounched low beneath some underbrush, watching with glowing amber eyes the manor that lay not too far past the thick bank of fog that was seemingly keeping it hidden. "No." Koga growled in a gruff tone, his eyes still locked firmly to the building.

The four wolf demons behind him exchanged looks of uncertainty and one nudged the one who had spoken a moment ago in cautious encouragement. The demon unlucky enough to be made the diplomat to their stubborn, dead set leader gulped and shakily tried again. "Yeah, we know, but-"

"Have you suddenly become deaf or just stupid?" Koga tore his eyes from his main objective and glared at his men, who immediately flinched back from the intensity of his cold eyes. "What I say goes, so drop the damn subject and just do as you're told." He turned back to the manor, raising his hand to his face, a torn green fabric gripped gently in his claws as he let the rich scent it put off overwhelm his sense of smell, muttering under his breath, "We need to find out what Naraku's up to and what it has to do with my future bride..."

* * *

Not one for many words, Naraku only raised a single black eyebrow when confronted by two of his current minions who demanded to know why his plans had suddenly shifted from destroying his enemies and claiming every last shard of the Shikon Jewel, to involve a mysterious girl that no one seemed to know a thing about. The dark haired man only chuckled and folded his hands in front of his face, leaning forward to increase his intimidating posture to his suddenly questioning pawns. "And why do you wish to know of my plans so greatly, Bankotsu and Jakotsu?"

Bankotsu clenched his jaw and met Naraku's hard gaze back with one of his own. "Because from where I stand, these new 'plans' of your's don't seem to benefit my brothers nor myself any longer." Jakotsu nodded in agreement with his brother's words, but he still kept an extra step back, not wanting to be the object of Naraku's directed attention if he grew enraged and lashed out. The feminine man had already meet Kagura and knew exactly how unexaggerated Naraku's angry fits were.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them and said darkly, "In due time, you will both see that I have not completely deterred from my original plans to crush that nusiance Inuyasha and his weak friends and obtain the Shikon Jewel. Be patient for now. All will fall into place as it should soon enough." Naraku's lips turned up in a wicked smile as he dismissed the two suspicious mercenaries and sat back in his looming seat in total darkness. "Oh, my dear Kikyou, you were a fool to think you could hide the child from me forever..."

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy lately and... Well, I guess I don't really have an excuse, haha. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and it rises some questions about my odd character. R & R.**


	13. Canine Speech and Lady Kikyou

**Finally, I've had the time, and patience, to write and post this chapter. Sorry for the overly long and irritating wait, but it's rather hard sometimes to come up with a chapter idea and then properly execute it down on paper, or in this case computer screen, while working 12 hours, four days a week, then going through a lot of legal shit I'm not allowed to discuss outside the courtroom that has to deal with a messy divorce, money claims, and business property claims involving my family that I somehow managed to get dragged into, AS WELL as college summer classes. I will try to take less time for the next update if I can, and I appreciate all the loyal and patient people who continued with this story despite my ever procrastinating nature and hectic schedule from the bowels of hell. Also, as a side note to anybody with the decency to read my author's note here, I've edited and reposted the first through third chapter of this story. I will be redoing the rest of the chapters up until chapter eleven in my later free time and will keep you updated when I do. For now, enjoy my latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Canine Speech and Lady Kikyou**

* * *

A soul collector touched down from the grey evening sky, slithering in a pathway down through the air to the waiting hands of a very beautiful woman. Her pale white hands stroked over the smooth white scales of the creäture as she looked with big, brown, doll-like eyes to gaze up at her snake and insect companion. Long, straight black hair that fell past her waist encircling her body as she made to stand, stumbling in the process, before she righted herself and calmly tied her hair back in a loose ponytail with a ribbon.

"What news do you bring for me tonight, shinidamachu**(1)**?" Kikyou asked softly, retrieving her saigu-yumi**(2)** and quiver of hamaya**(3)** from their current hiding place among the thick roots of an old tree. After gathering her possessions, she turned to the soul collectors, now a total of nine of them, and took in all their wordless information, before nodding her head slowly in understanding. "So it seems the child has managed to find her way back..." She murmured distantly, beckoning for the soul collectors to follow as she began walking out of the forest she had prior to used as a temporary refuge.

_As sole protectress of the Shikon no Tama, my life's path was etched out and traced for me before I was even able to understand it. I was to become the guardian of the sacred jewel, the healer, the hope incarnate for the village in which I grew up in..._

_The chosen one without a choice._

"Which is why I felt so inclined to break the rules that had been all but ingrained in my mind and save that young woman and her child from the grasps of death..." Kikyou murmured to herself silently, before breathing out a soft sigh and let herself be immersed once again in her thoughts.

_And even after my death, I became a wanderer, a restless and roaming spirit in physical form, depending on the silky-silent shinidamachu to bring me the spiritual_ _energy to keep me going ever onward, towards the goal I have set for myself. But now, it seems, that goal has been altered by the sudden appearance of 'her' daughter._

Coming to a stop along the side of a precipice, Kikyou gripped her quiver tighter in his hands, turning her knuckles white. "My focus now is Naraku. I have no doubt he has already sensed the girl's presence in these lands and wishes to obtain her for his own purposes. Bringing down his ultimate evil and restoring a relative peace to this earth is now our main goal..." Kikyou said to the silent night, glimpsing at the stars with an almost regretful look shining in her eyes. "I am sorry, my dear friend, but alas, I have failed your dying wish to protect your daughter from Onigumo's tainted heart... Forgive me, Naomi..."

With her last words, a breeze blew through Kikyou's hair and sailed off through the trees, taking with it the small droplets of water that fell silently from the priestess' eyes.

* * *

Upon awakening, I almost immediately missed the once warm and comforting heat that radiated from the ice prince's body, ironic, yes, but still disappointing. Instead, I found myself being carried by a different set of arms. _Tan_ arms covered in a rustic colored _wolf pelt,_ that I was most certainly _not _accustomed to. Or at least not in the way I wanted to be. Looking to the ground below me and seeing that I was being carried close to the edge of a cliff, FAR too close for comfort, I did the only rational thing possible.

I decked my carrier in the face and let out an ear-piercing shriek as I was let go, causing me to fall backwards off the edge of the cliff. Yes, I know, not the smartest idea, but being half awake and already rather ill-tempered, didn't exactly do a whole hell of a lot for one's sense of practicality.

I grasped helplessly at the empty air as I felt my heart leap from my ribcage in a bout of terror as my body went reeling backwards like a fish caught on a hook. The overwhelming fear that swum around in my mind made it almost impossible to scream when I began flailing my arms to prevent my descent backwards to what I could already assume would be my demise.

So naturally it came as a surprise when a clawed hand suddenly grabbed the front of my shirt, embarrassment aside that my chest was basically being groped, and jerked me from my doomed plummet abruptly. I was then hauled back up and scooped up bridal style by my savior, to which I let out a sharp breath I hadn't known I had been holding and closed my eyes firmly shut. After taking in a good twenty deep breaths and making I was no longer shaking, I opened my eyes and peeked up at the person currently walking with me in their arms.

I was then immediately assaulted in the face by yet another billow of hair, this time black and more coarse, making me squeak in indignation and glare at the owner of the hair, then yelp as I was dropped face first on a fur cot that reeked of dog, or in this case, wolf.

_Why do I have the feeling I got kidnapped by Koga? _I deadpanned to no one in particular sarcastically.

I pushed myself up, ignoring the whistles and catcalls directed towards me by Koga's fellow wolf demons, and cracked my neck then spun around and glared daggers right into Koga's smug face. "You have five seconds to explain yourself before I introduce your face to my knee." I all but growled out, only succeeding in making Koga smirk and cross his arms casually over his chest. "Someone has a temper. What, no thank you for saving your life?"

My eyes narrowed as stepped forward I grabbed the front of his chest plate armor and jerked him down to my eye level. "Listen here, bub**(4)**," I seethed, glaring directly into his eyes with an animalistic rage pulsing behind each word, "You have kidnapped me, done who knows what to my sleeping body, and then had the nerve- no, the _audacity _to think that I should be thanking you for ANYTHING?"

Koga's chest rumbled with a throaty chuckle of amusement as he simply slipped his hands around mine and held it to his chest, effectively making my face turn red with anger and embarrassment. "I'm just going to let that 'thank-you' slide in favour of the fact that you look beautiful with your face all red like that. But I should expect nothing less from my future bride."

With an eyebrow raised, I snorted in a rather unattractive way and rolled my eyes at Koga's last comment about me marrying him, and opted for simply giving him a blank, sardonic look as I tugged my hands back and turned away. "Yeah, good luck convincing Lord Fluffy about that. Because according to him, and I kid you not, he really said this; 'You will _not _be marrying insignificant scum such as that wolf demon, nor will you be leaving this Sesshomaru's sight after the trouble you have caused.' or something to that effect. Although I think that's a load of crap, being a I haven't caused _that _much trouble. "

Ignoring Koga's enraged growl that resonated from the back of his throat at not only Sesshomaru being mentioned, but of his cruel words on the wolf demon's behalf, I slowly peeked behind me to take in my surroundings better. Looking around, I noticed wolf demons and wolves must have gotten bored, because instead of standing around watching us, they were lounging around and quietly conversing with one another. By chance, I saw one wolf demon in the corner was nursing what would probably be a rather nasty black and blue eye in a couple of days, making me sweatdrop and look down at my feet guiltily.

"So how did you manage to kidnap me in the first place, Koga?" I turned back around fully to give Koga a questioning look. He snapped out of his raving about mutts, and regarded me with a smug, accomplished sort of look, even puffing out his chest proudly. "Oh, that. Easy, we ran across your little group on our way back from, let's just call it a 'little walk' and the rest wasn't that hard. That demon mutt wasn't even there to stop us, just that weak ass toad demon and girl. Although I _did _get bitten in the calf by the little brat." Koga scowled with a blush, subconsciously rubbing the middle of his calf gingerly, eliciting a bit of chuckles from his comrades that quickly died down when Koga shot them an embarrassed warning look.

I rolled my eyes and smirked inwardly, noting Edward's glitter filled laugh as I pictured Rin assaulting Koga's limbs with her sharp little children teeth.

"Uhm, Koga?" One of the wolf demons I now recognized as one of Koga's more usual lackies, Ginta, bravely piped up, in a timid, meek voice, as he walked up to the red-faced pack leader, seeming to flinch when Koga turned his annoyed expression on him. "What is it now, you idiot?" Koga huffed out irritably, crossing his arms as if to add to the fact that he was not a very happy camper at the moment. "Shouldn't we, well.." Ginta gulped and blurted out quickly, "be putting up more guard around our territory now that you have Sesshomaru's lover? I mean, I know she's your fiancée and all, but don't you think he'll be angry when he finds out we took her and come after her, which will start a big fight?" His face was pretty red by the time he finished his questioning, more than likely from saying that all in one breath and because of the pissed look Koga gave him.

"And why the hell-" Koga started, before getting abruptly cut off by none other than moi.

"Whoah, wait a minute!" I said, shaking my head and putting my hand up to silence him from interrupting me, then glared darkly with an embarrassed blush spread across my face at Ginta. "Did you just freaking call me Sesshomaru's 'lover?'" I seethed, willing my eyes to suddenly cause him to combust in flames as I stalked up to the startled Ginta. "Because I will have you know right the hell now, that I most certainly am NOT that prick's lover, nor am I anything of the same likeliness to him at all, capiche?"

Ginta's eyes grew wide as he nodded hastily, cowering back just as he had done when faced with Koga's wrath earlier, making me feel a twinge of guilt for blowing a casket at him. I took a deep breath and went over soothing word exercises from the anger management book my brother had gotten me for Christmas last year as I began to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry with you, it's just I've had to deal with a lot recently that I'm not used to, and it's only been four days since I got here. First I keep getting hurt, kidnapped, or something stupid and random like that. I've managed to strike become fancied by dangerous characters, molest Inuyasha's ears, join up with Sesshomaru's group, become declared a possession by more than two people, and quite frankly, I just want to go home at this point..." I sighed, my shoulders drooping as I walked back to Koga's pelt cot and plopped down and crossed my legs under me with my elbows on my thighs and my chin rested on my hands. A small whine next to my side made me look over and smile slightly at the large russet wolf sitting next to me. "Your name's Muteki, isn't it?" I asked the wolf softly, earning a tail wag and a nod, to my complete surprise, as an answer. Some of the other wolf demons gasped or looked at me with an impressed expression on their faces, Koga included.

Shocked, I looked up at Koga with wide eyes, before looking back at the wolf now leaning against my side comfortably. "Does he..._understand _what I'm saying?"

Had I not been so intensely immersed in my own whimsical shock, I might not have missed the way Koga's eyes had widened a considerable amount and his breathing had reduced to breathes so light, they were hardly noticable as he looked down at me with a strange glint in his cornflower eyes. "How did you do that?" Koga breathed questioningly as he kneeled down in front of me and gave me a surprised look. I blinked, and meet his gaze with honest curiosity in my eyes as I let my arms down into my lap. "Do what? All I did was ask him a question, and he answered like he understood what I was saying, even though I know he doesn't speak human." Koga frowned, then shook his head and chuckled, placing a clawed hand on my knee and stated seriously, "No, he doesn't speak human, but he does speak wolf, and apparently from what we all just heard, so do you. I didn't know you were part wolf demon or I would have found and married you a long time ago." Normally, I would have laughed at such a ridiculous claim, but given the circumstances, I had nothing to laugh about.

"But that's just it," I started, shaking my head in disagreement, "I'm not part wolf demon. I was born to human parents in a human world. There's no way I could have any demon blood in my heritage."

"Well, from what I can tell, you certainly have something because it's not just everyday I come across any human who can talk to one of my wolves out of the blue." Koga shrugged as he moved his hand from my knee to my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes. "I don't know how you seem to miss it, but you're independent, straightforward, fierce, and proud, _all _of which are traits that a _true _wolf demon would show. That alone is enough to motivate me to want to keep you."

I gasped, forgetting my shock when I felt a hand on the small of my back press me closely up against Koga's chest in a hug, a flush of scarlet overtaking my face. "K-Koga, that's n-nice and a-all, b-but I do-on't think that I-I'm exac-ctly wha-at you're l-looking f-for in a gi-irl..." I stuttered nervously, my heart racing frantically against my ribcage, something I knew Koga could feel through our closely contacted chests. He smiled as he raised his other hand, or rather claw, to the back of my head to smooth over my hair while he said quietly, "When I heard you growl like a vicious animal, I knew you were _exactly _the type of girl I'm looking for. True I loved Kagome for a while, but she never returned nor ever would return my feelings. She also never had this attractive rough edge that you do."

_I think I'm going to faint again..._

**_Don't you dare faint on me, hon, I want to see where this dramatic action goes, hehe._**

_Fucking sparkly perverted bastard! Why don't you EVER help me when I need it? What good are you if all you do is be an_ _unwanted nuisance in my life?_

**_Uhhh... I offer comical relief in intense situations..?_**

With that being said, Koga suddenly leaned his head down and looked at me, almost pleadingly, with a hopeful glint in his light blue eyes. "So I'm going to ask you this, and I'm being completely serious," he said quietly, close to a whisper, as to probably keep his words between just him and I, even though I just _knew_ my heartbeat was louder than his words, "Will you be my mate and marry me, Raven?"

* * *

**Ah, the sweet smell of a cliff hanger. And...smoke? Crap, my cat caught the living room drapes on fire again -.- I'm just going to go, you know, deal with it...again.. *le mental sigh***

**1) shinidamachu - meaning "Dead Soul Insects" or "Soul Collectors" are long snake and insect-creatures **

**2) saigu-yumi - meaning "****Ceremonial Bow" is a symmetrical bow based on the Mongolian recurved bow**

**3) hamaya - meaning "****Sacred Arrows" are arrows used by someone with high-level spiritual powers, however, sacred arrows are limited to it shooters level of spirituality**

******4) Channeling Wolverine isn't good for anyone's health, especially Koga's if Raven goes all Bruce Lee on him, haha XD**

**Anyway, another chapter down, a little less humor, but finally a better insight look at Raven's past and life and how it connects her to the Inuyasha world, as well as, perhaps possible talent?.. Find out next time! R & R and have a splendid day, GreenStar13 out! ;)**


	14. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

**As much as it pains me to tell my readers of this, I will be placing all of my stories on a temporary hiatus mode. For how long, I do not know. I apologize to any disappointed followers of my stories that are patiently awaiting updates on my stories. But lately, I've gone through a rough time. I'm dealing with the bearing weight of my father's death, my mother's depression leading to an addiction to meth, and an abusive boyfriend who offers no sympathy. I wish I had it in my heart to continue writing, but my heart is so very broken now, and I know not how to mend it other than with time... Please understand my situation and hopefully, I can figure out what I should do with myself soon and will be posting again. So please accept my apology.**

**Until then, GreenStar13**


End file.
